


Tu ci credi nel destino?

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Vampire Bite, bat, e altre cosine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: "Edo ritorna nel bosco nella speranza di rivederlo, totalmente innamorato di quello splendido vampiro che la sera prima gli si era piazzato davanti, i canini in mostra e il fascino della sicurezza, della consapevolezza che solo un essere immortale può vantare.Miliardi di anni a temerli i vampiri, a vedere i suoi concittadini lottare contro di essi e poi è bastato vedere Lauro, con la bocca rossa di sangue e quell’elegante completo nero, da nobile di Francia, con tanto di pizzi e merletti, per perdere totalmente la ragione."
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	Tu ci credi nel destino?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Sono un pochino emozionata all'idea di pubblicare questa ff, ci lavoravo da tanto e un po' per qualche dubbio, un po' per il poco tempo, pensavo che non avrebbe mai visto la luce.  
> E invece eccoci qui, la mia passione per i vampiri trasferita in Edoardo e Lauro.  
> Dedico questa fic agli amanti del vilipendio del fandom, spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura;)

Edoardo non sa nemmeno che ore sono: è sgattaiolato via di casa in punta di piedi, con la chitarra sulle spalle, e ora è appena arrivato nel bosco. Le chiome degli alberi e i loro rami creano una rete fitta che copre la luce opaca della luna, oscurando la strada davanti a lui.

Il rumore dei suoi piedi che scricchiolano sulle foglie secche e del vento che fischia nelle orecchie lo accompagnano mentre cerca il posto giusto per mettersi a suonare. Un paio di mesi prima aveva trovato un albero, proprio su un pendio da cui si vede l’intera città, illuminata dai lampioni e dalle luci delle finestre di chi ancora non si vuole addormentare: quello è diventato il suo posto, il posto dove i suoi pensieri si trasformano in una melodia da suonare alle stelle.

Edoardo inizia a fischiettare un motivetto, per tenersi compagnia, mentre attraversa la parte più fitta del bosco. Le folate di vento si fanno sempre più fredde e la giacca che indossa non basta a scaldarlo. Un paio di brividi lo attraversano, mentre sente degli ululati in lontananza.

“Certo che me potevo portà dietro un cappotto” sbuffa, stringendosi nella giacca.

Ma il freddo sembra passare appena la sua attenzione viene catturata da una piccola creaturina che si dimena nell’aria, svolazzandogli attorno. Si intrappola in una ciocca dei suoi capelli blu, tirandola appena per liberarsi e poi va a schiantarsi sul suo petto.

“Sei proprio un disastro tu” scherza Edo, continuando ad osservare i movimenti scordinati del pipistrello, che finisce per accomodarsi sulla sua spalla. Le zampine dagli artigli affilati lo tengono ancorato alla sua giacchetta blu, mentre spalanca le ali per poi stringersele attorno, una specie di coperta naturale.

“Almeno non soffri il freddo” gli dice Edo, osservando come ora tutto il corpo del pipistrello sia avvolto dalle sue ali scure, solo la testa che sbuca, per permettere a due piccoli occhietti vispi di rimanere all’allerta.

Edoardo azzarda un movimento, passa due dita sulla testa dell’animaletto, come una carezza, il pelo bruno morbido che viene scompigliato e poi pettinato dalla sua mano. Un sorriso si fa strada sul volto di Edo, mentre si accorge che il pipistrello sta quasi chiudendo gli occhi, mentre si lascia coccolare, totalmente a suo agio. Tutto questo è magico, pensa Edo, che conosce la diffidenza naturale degli animali e si stupisce ancora di più del comportamento del pipistrello.

Passano così un po’ di tempo, Edo che cammina, curando il suo nuovo compagno di avventure, fino a quando non arrivano al famoso albero.  
Edoardo muove il braccio e si appresta a prendere la chitarra tra le mani, quando il pipistrello inizia a sbattere le ali e si alza dalla sua spalla, iniziando a ondeggiare davanti a lui. 

E’ un attimo e il corpo esile da pipistrello si trasforma nella figura di un uomo dalla pelle chiarissima, così bianca che potrebbe essere il figlio di Casper in incognito, o forse quello di Dracula, riflette Edo, mentre si accorge dei lunghi canini che fanno capolino tra le labbra rosse dell’altro. Fisico longilineo e sguardo incantatore, una combinazione letale, specialmente se accostata al sorrisetto che ha ora sul viso.

Con l’eleganza di un signore d’altri tempi si passa una mano sulla spalla per spolverare la giacca di velluto nero e con l’altra mano sistema poi il colletto della camicetta bianca a balze. Scarpe di pelle col tacchetto e pantaloni neri decorati con sottili righe bianche verticali impreziosiscono la sua figura.

Edoardo se lo immagina come un principe, un nobile del Seicento che fugge dalla mediocrità borghese, trascorrendo le sue giornate tra lussuose feste di corte e sfizi, lussuria.

“Se stava bene sulla tua spalla” sbuffa il vampiro con una smorfia sul viso e le braccia strette al petto in una capricciosa protesta. Dopo aver sentito l’accento romano e averlo squadrato meglio, Edoardo non riesce più ad immaginarselo come tipo da tè delle cinque.

“Piacere Edoardo” si presenta subito, porgendo la mano affusolata, le dita callose per il suo mestiere, e aspettando una stretta che fatica ad arrivare. Lauro lo osserva, un pelo di timore si cela nei suoi occhi verdi, e dopo istanti che sembrano infiniti, ricambia il saluto.

“Lauro”

Edoardo lo capisce subito, non biasima la sua diffidenza. In città i vampiri vengono perseguitati, i genitori insegnano ai bambini a temerli sin da piccoli e a girare sempre con qualche protezione, aglio, argento, croci al collo… Molti di questi non funzionano nemmeno, son tutti miti, leggende, così come l’assurda idea che il ragazzo di fronte a lui possa fargli del male.

Edoardo, dal canto suo, non ci ha mai creduto molto a queste storie, è sempre stato affascinato dai vampiri, creature che sono sfuggite dalle porte dell’Inferno e sono rinati immortali, invincibili. Osserva Lauro come se avesse davanti un dio e si avvicina di due passi per vedere meglio quelle bellezza eterna, che nemmeno il tempo potrà rovinare.

“Anche a me piacerebbe volare” commenta infine, con una leggerezza, una naturalezza tale da far rilassare i muscoli dell’altro, che si lascia sfuggire un sorriso.

“Non è facile però, te dovrei insegnà. Io ‘na volta so’ finito dritto contro un albero” 

Edoardo ride a sua volta, l’immagine di quel piccolo pipistrello che svolazza ovunque impressa nella mente e la tensione che scorre via, come acqua sulla pelle.  
“Io se non ce sto attento ci sbatto mentre sto a camminà”

Ridono entrambi, mentre Edo si siede a terra, appoggiando la borsa con la chitarra sul tronco dell’albero alle loro spalle, l’intera città ai loro piedi.

“Suoni?” Domanda Lauro dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Sì ogni tanto vengo qui a esercitarmi, in casa siamo in tanti e non posso fà troppo rumore.” 

“Me fai sentì qualcosa?”

“Sicuro?” domanda Edo, alzando un sopracciglio mentre la chitarra trova spazio sulle sue gambe e le mani si adagiano sicure sulle corde.

Lauro si siede al suo fianco, lanciandosi di peso sull’erba, con un sorrisetto sul volto “Suona per me!”

Edoardo passa le dita lungo le corde ruvide, suona una ballata che aveva sentito in paese, una canzone dai toni dolci, accordi semplici suonati sotto la luce delle stelle. Cerca di cambiare poi qualche nota, rende la melodia perfetta per Lauro, descrive con le note il filo di malinconia e la luce che vede nei suoi occhi, il dolore nascosto nelle vesti eleganti e quel sorriso che si fa spazio sulle sue labbra solo per lui.

Una serie di applausi seguono la sua esibizione e Edoardo ora sarebbe pronto ad improvvisare altri mille pezzi, Lauro il suo primo spettatore e l’unico che potrebbe desiderare questa sera. 

"E a voi vampiri cosa piace fare?" Domanda, vittima della curiosità.

"Oltre a mordere umani e prendere la forma di pipistrelli, dici?!" ironizza Lauro.

Edoardo annuisce divertito e Lauro si sente sempre più a suo agio, sa che quell’umano si fida di lui e proprio per questo non può raccontargli tutto, non può permettersi di spaventarlo. Tutti possono temerlo, ma Edo no, non dopo che gli ha appena dedicato una canzone così meravigliosa, non dopo che gli ha permesso di parlargli di sé, senza pregiudizi.

"Te faccio vedè, viè qua" risponde allora Lauro, prendendo la mano di Edo, che trasale un secondo per quel contatto. La pelle di Lauro è gelida, come quella di un morto, ma la sensazione è stranamente piacevole.

Si alzano in piedi e Lauro inizia ad ondeggiare, punta e tacco, fino ad improvvisare un twist che ben presto si trasforma in un lento, i loro corpi sempre più vicini.  
Edoardo preme per una manciata di secondi le dita sul collo di Lauro, mentre continuano quella danza, che ora si sta tingendo di sfumature nuove. Continua a toccarlo e sorride quando sente che la pelle che ha trattenuto sotto le dita ora è calda, quasi come la sua.

Lauro sorride a sua volta, continuando ad ondeggiare e fa fare all’altro un giro su se stesso. Edo è completamente perso, lo guarda sognante, ammaliato dai suoi gesti, dalla sua eleganza anche nei passi di danza, mentre conduce il gioco. 

E quasi perde l’equilibrio quando Lauro smette di cingerlo per i fianchi, per fargli fare un casquè. 

La danza prosegue ormai senza tregua, il vinile nelle loro teste non smette di girare e la voglia di allontanarsi dall’altro è letteralmente inesistente.

Iniziano a piroettarsi intorno, pianeti nella stessa orbitale, gli occhi che si cercano e si trovano, i respiri appesantiti dai loro cuori che battono impazziti, sembrano inseguirsi, una gara a chi va più veloce.

Lauro si ferma allora dietro di lui, gli circonda le spalle con un braccio, e resta accoccolato lì, passandogli i polpastrelli freddi ai lati del volto, mentre il sorriso di Edoardo si apre ancora di più.

Un’altra capriola e Edo non fa in tempo a riprendere il ballo che Lauro gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra, i suoi canini freddi e appuntiti che si scontrano con le sue labbra morbide, senza però tagliarle mai. 

Lauro continua ad assaggiare quelle labbra, sente il peso di centinaia di anni sgretolarsi in quel bacio e vorrebbe rimanere così per sempre, ma la pelle che inizia a scottare al sole glielo impedisce.

La notte si dissolve da dietro le chiome degli alberi, e Lauro è costretto a volare per cercare un rifugio dalla luce. Si allontana da Edo e maschera il suo dispiacere per quell'addio con un cenno, neanche una parola, un “a presto” nascosto in quelle due dita tese in saluto.

Nella mente di Lauro intanto balenano vari pensieri, primo fra tutti il bisogno impellente, la necessità di sapere se potrà rivedere quell'umano e se può concedersi di amarlo, di non nutrirsi di lui. Spiega le ali e prende il volo sotto le sembianze da pipistrello, si sente più leggero, un sorriso incancellabile sul suo muso.

……..

Edo ritorna nel bosco nella speranza di rivederlo, totalmente innamorato di quello splendido vampiro che la sera prima gli si era piazzato davanti, i canini in mostra e il fascino della sicurezza, della consapevolezza che solo un essere immortale può vantare.  
Miliardi di anni a temerli i vampiri, a vedere i suoi concittadini lottare contro di essi e poi è bastato vedere Lauro, con la bocca rossa di sangue e quell’elegante completo nero, da nobile di Francia, con tanto di pizzi e merletti, per perdere totalmente la ragione.

Lauro non si fa certo attendere e con passo spedito si dirige verso Edo, quanto basta per sentire il suo odore. Gli prende il mento con le mani, le dita affusolate stringono, sottolineando la forza della sua natura immortale.  
Gli occhi di Edo brillano per un attimo per quel gesto e poi le palpebre si chiudono, appena l'altro si precipita sulle sue labbra. Un bacio urgente, sporco, mentre i canini affilati fanno capolino dalle labbra di Lauro, e lui, con nonchalance, si stacca appena da Edo, senza però chiudere la bocca.  
Resta a pochi millimetri da lui, si fa ammirare e Edoardo si lascia andare ad un gesto involontario: gli passa un dito sulle labbra e sfiora appena con la punta del polpastrello il canino dell'altro, senza toccarne la punta.

Lo sguardo di Lauro diventa un pelo più dolce, un pelo più sincero, mentre lascia andare un sospiro, togliendosi quell'aria da sbruffone per lasciar spazio ad un sorriso. Il modo di fare di Edo, il fatto che non lo tema affatto, ma anzi sia intrigato dalla sua natura, fa sentire Lauro realmente invincibile.

La verità è che non c'è nulla di quello che Lauro fa come vampiro che lo fa sentire più vivo, più potente della presenza di Edoardo e del modo in cui lo tratta, una fiducia irreale per due persone che si conoscono da un paio di giorni, e ancora più irreale se uno dei due è un temibile vampiro.

Edo lo bacia di nuovo, toccandogli la nuca in una silenziosa richiesta di averne sempre di più. E Lauro lo accontenta, passando le sue mani lungo il petto dell’altro, sotto la camicia rossa che quella sera indossa, mentre approfondisce il bacio con la lingua.

La camicia di Edo vola presto via, dopo che Lauro ha perso tempo a giocare coi bottoni, per stuzzicarlo. Lo percepisce il modo in cui Edo manifesta la sua impazienza e ne è tremendamente attratto.

“Me sei mancato” sospira Lauro, mentre Edo scende sempre più giù con i baci, ne lascia una scia lungo il collo e Lauro si rende conto di quanto quella frase sia stupida e sentimentale. Hanno condiviso solamente una notte, una notte trascorsa ad ascoltarlo suonare, a parlare e a ballare. Diciamo che non dovrebbero essere ancora arrivati alla fase dei “mi manchi anche se ci siamo visti ieri”.

Edo spazza però via questa sua preoccupazione in un secondo.  
“Anche tu, Laurè”

……

Lauro si trova ora sulle gambe dell’altro, a giocare con le ciocche blu dei suoi capelli, mentre la luce della luna li illumina, imprime le loro figure nella memoria della notte.

"Perché non hai paura de me?" gli chiede Lauro "I vampiri creano er panico in città, la tua gente ci vorrebbe morti"

"Tu non me faresti del male" Sussurra Edo, dubbi e incertezze li lascia ad altri, nella sua voce solo la consapevolezza della follia del suo popolo e non del vampiro davanti ai suoi occhi.

Edoardo stringe la mano dell'altro più forte e trattiene un attimo il respiro, si sente sull'orlo di un precipizio ma non ha paura di lanciarsi nel vuoto. Il suo salto si presenta sotto forma di una domanda, di una richiesta, e una volta pronunciata, non potrà tornare indietro.  
"Tu mi trasformeresti?"

Lauro per un attimo sembra aver scollegato i neuroni nella sua testa, guarda un punto fisso davanti a sé, con la bocca spalancata, senza proferire parola. Sembra anche più pallido, per quanto impossibile.  
"Vorresti diventà un vampiro? Uno come me?”

"Tu mi trasformeresti?" Edo ripete la sua domanda, tranquillo. Ha sentito la voce di Lauro tremare, sa perfettamente cosa gli sta chiedendo e non se ne pente.

Lauro piega il labbro in un sorriso, lo sguardo affamato e i canini che già si palesano tra le sue labbra all'idea di assaggiare quel sangue tanto bramato, il sangue di Edoardo in persona.

Si avvicina a lui e gli ruba un bacio, uno soltanto per assaporare ancora la sua pelle, per sentire meglio l'odore di quell'uomo per cui è pronto anche a fare questa pazzia.

"Ogni tuo desiderio è ordine" sussurra Lauro, soffiandogli sul viso, un sorriso eccitato sul volto di entrambi.

"Devi sapere un po' di cose prima" gli dice, passandogli le mani sul petto, mentre Edo segue i suoi tocchi, si lascia corteggiare, vuole ricordarsela così questa notte.  
“Non è tutto facile, te devi nutrì de sangue, te farà schifo il cibo che mangi ora e all’inizio non saprai controllare la tua forza, la tua sete. Nun potrai girare troppo di giorno, te sentirai bruciare la pelle col sole e…”

“Laurè, dico solo che me piacerebbe vivere per sempre, con te, per te. Non te chiedo di farlo ora, ma… tu ci credi nel destino?”

Lauro annuisce, le parole di Edoardo che risuonano nella sua testa, non può fare a meno di immaginarselo, Edo con i canini lunghi, il suo portamento elegante nelle vesti di un vampiro. Lo riesce a vedere, spirito incontrollabile, potente nella sua natura già irrazionale, già superiore a quella dei suoi simili. Edoardo sarebbe il vampiro più vivo di tutti e Lauro sa già che passerebbero le giornate a testarsi i canini a vicenda, a provare a volare con quei corpicini da pipistrelli, a cercarsi a vicenda le prede. 

“Il destino ci ha fatti incontrà, e io…” un attimo di incertezza “Io credo che ci stia un motivo, non voglio perderti e cazzo, forse so’ pazzo”

“Sì sei pazzo Edo” il sorriso di Lauro si apre sempre di più e si avvicina alle sue labbra, sussurrando una dichiarazione, una promessa “Lo farò”

Edoardo cerca le labbra di Lauro, desiderio ardente che brucia sotto pelle, mentre con le mani si studiano, si toccano e si spogliano, come se i loro corpi si appartenessero già prima di conoscersi, già prima di volersi.  
“Quanto ti amo” sospira Edo e Lauro si abbandona completamente a lui, si sente potente davvero sotto il suo tocco e si dice che basta la sola presenza di Edoardo per farlo sentire invincibile.

Dopo poco si lascia spogliare, la giacca e la camicia che vengono lanciate in un punto indefinito del prato e le mani di Edo che tastano il petto dell'altro, lo scaldano passandoci sopra le sole dita. Lauro si rende totalmente vulnerabile, fragile per Edo. Edo, l'uomo che sussurrava ai pipistrelli.  
Lauro si lascia andare ad un sorriso per quel pensiero e Edo lo segue a sua volta, labbra che non riescono a staccarsi e che si trasmettono euforia a vicenda.

Ed è un attimo e anche le cinture volano via, seguite dai pantaloni, in un incrocio di sguardi, pupille dilatate dal desiderio. Lauro ora pensa che ne è valsa la pena vivere quasi duecento anni così solo per aspettare questo momento, solo perché non sarebbe mai potuto morire prima di aver conosciuto Edoardo, prima di essersi innamorato di lui.

Lauro si abbandona completamente, le mani dell'altro si muovono rapide, scoprono ogni centimetro di pelle. Edo lo accarezza, venera i suoi tratti, i fianchi morbidi e le braccia muscolose come un tempio, con una delicatezza tale, una dolcezza incredibile, quasi avesse capito le sue debolezze e volesse proteggerlo da tutto.

"Sei bellissimo" sussurra Edo, lasciando scorrere le dita lungo le sue gambe, premendo appena sull'interno coscia. Un sorriso sincero sul suo volto e Lauro ora si sente di nuovo vivo, quasi non lo sente il peso di anni di sofferenze, dei demoni che gli intasano i pensieri. Edoardo li cancella bacio dopo bacio, tocco dopo tocco.

Con le dita arriva al suo cazzo, senza staccare mai lo sguardo dalle iridi verdi del vampiro, se non per lasciargli una fila di baci bollenti lungo il collo. Lauro trema, teso come una corda, mentre le dita dell’altro, strette a pugno, si muovono veloci e lui si sente mancare il respiro.

“Edo cristo” Lauro emette versi surreali, si sente il cuore battere all’impazzata, pulsare nelle vene. Viene dopo pochi istanti, gli sembra di toccare il cielo con un dito, un vampiro in paradiso per quanto assurdo.  
L’aria ancora carica di eccitazione, scariche elettriche che attraversano i corpi di entrambi, li infiammano.

Edoardo si lascia travolgere, labbra selvagge che vogliono di più e lasciano altri baci lungo il petto di Lauro, mentre le sue mani ora gli accarezzano la schiena. Passa con le dita su un paio di cicatrici, sembra farle scomparire in quella carezza.

“D’ora in poi ce sarò io, per sempre” promette Edo, e Lauro non vorrebbe sentire altro. Si lascia andare ad un sospiro, il fiato corto e il sorriso di chi dal paradiso ancora non ci è sceso e ci vuole restare, con Edo, il suo Edo.

E’ un legame incredibile, un'alchimia magica, sono i protagonisti di un sogno e nella mente di Lauro non sono solo le loro anime ad essere simili. Schiude le labbra, snudando i canini e sa che presto tutto diventerà realtà, la loro realtà. Neanche un dubbio o forse ce ne sono così tanti da cancellarsi a vicenda, quando si avvicina al collo di Edo.

Lauro si trova ad esitare un attimo, le dita che passano su e giù sulla sua pelle e la paura di fargli del male che appesantisce il suo cuore. Edoardo gli alza il mento con un dito, i loro sguardi che si incontrano e sembrano darsi tutte le conferme che servono.

“Io non ho paura, Là” e in quella frase c’è tutto, tutto quello che Lauro cercava. Edo e la sua sicurezza, Edo che non esita, che non lo teme, Edo che è disposto a tutto per stare con lui. 

E forse sono pazzi veramente, ma si vogliono concedere di impazzire ancora un po', insieme, questa notte e quelle che verranno. Pelle calda contro pelle fredda, vita e morte, sogni e incubi, ora tutti da condividere per l’eternità.


End file.
